How Far Will You Go For Her?
by Mallow64
Summary: Cloud in his haste to get Aeris back agrees to do a Test to Prove his love, but the question is......does he love her? Is this a Cloud/Aeris, or is it not depends on you
1. Introduction to the Trials

How far will you go for her?   
  
Okay after writing Sleeping Beauty and still debating whether to write a sequel.........anyway I decided to make a fresh start, and try something new, just please read and review and enjoy. I again do not own Final Fantasy even though I really wish I did....  
  
P.S.: Okay just a few words to the reviewers that perked my intrest: just an answer to "DUDE", IRIS IS A FLOWER!!!!! AERIS NAMED HER THAT BECAUSE SHE LOVES FLOWERS!!!!! Geez you have no time on your hands if you can go and insult other people's stories, I'm sorry to say  
  
Hey Jennifer, oh I mean Jennifer Gainsbourough, yes I did recieve that E-mail....I'm glad your giving me good reviews....so if you read this I say hi!!!! If I get reviewers like you I most assuredly have written quite a lot of fics before I stop :)  
  
Lena Aerispikacloud, thanks for the also good review, and I'm glad SOME people are smart enough to read that I did not make the story a hentai.....I want to salute you for that funny response you were giving to "Dude".....*salutes*  
  
Liete Ishida, I made your favourite author's list I checked, doing something like that makes writing worth while  
  
Nicky, thanks for your review also I did make a response on the message board.  
  
Thank you to any other reviewers I had sorry this is taking so on to the story:  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER 1: Cloud's vision  
  
  
It is after the battle with Sephroith, the destruction of METEOR but sadly not after the lonliness Cloud Strife beared in his heart. Cloud pondered time and time again the same question over and over in his head or outloud, bringing him to close insanity.  
  
Cloud: Why did out of all the people who had to die, why did it have to be you? You never have to be on this journey with me, but you came anyway.....you never asked for anything but gave up so much.....why?  
  
Cloud asked himself that time and time again, his friends were slowly growing very concern for him and they all tried their best to cheer him up but to no avail. The poor man seemed to stick it in his head that it was his fault that Aeris Gainsborough was dead, sure they all missed her, but for Cloud it was almost like a part of him was ripped out and stepped on, he seemed like he would never be at peace. Well there was one way, but the person who could bring him to peace had to be ALIVE to tell him so it looked like Cloud was going to live the rest of his life in this terrible pain. However things were going to change for Cloud but for the better (hopefully), that night:  
  
Cloud: *praying* Aeris......no matter where I go or what I do, there hasn't been one moment I haven't thought of you, I love you.....WHY DID IT TAKE ME SO LONG TO REALIZE??!! WHY??? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN ALIVE RIGHT NOW, BUT BECAUSE OF MY STUPID MISTAKE, YOUR NOT!!!! AERIS......I'LL DO ANYTHING TO HAVE YOU WITH ME AGAIN....*climbs into bed, but with a heavy heart*   
  
*later*  
  
???: Cloud.....  
  
Cloud: a voice....  
  
???: Cloud.....  
  
Cloud: who's there?  
  
???: I have heard your prayer, you claimed that you love this girl that you will do ANYTHING for her....tell me, is that true?  
  
Cloud: yes, I will do anything.....  
  
???: really? Okay what would you say if you can bring back this friend.....  
  
Cloud: REALLY???!!!  
  
???: absolutely....but you must come alone and also bring enough equipment like food to last for a few days.....you won't be coming back for awhile.....after you've done that go to the alter of the Forgotten Capital.....you should see something REALLY interesting there....  
  
and with that, the voice was gone....Cloud took a split second to ponder on what to do, sure trusting a mysterious voice was probably a VERY stupid thing to do, but if it could bring Aeris back than it would certainly be worth it, right? So after taking a few seconds he decided that he will do it.....he will listen to the voice.  
  
*the next morning....*  
  
Tifa: YOUR GOING TO DO WHAT??!!!  
  
Cloud: you heard me, I had a vision it told me to go to the Forgotten Capital, I believe there might be a chance I can be with Aeris again....  
  
Tifa: Cloud you've gone crazy I'm sorry, I thought that I was right when I told everyone that you were still sane.....I guess I was wrong.....  
  
Cloud: maybe I have gone crazy, so crazy for the love of one woman I'm willing to go through ANYTHING.....  
  
Tifa: well crazy or not come back alive and if you come back with Aeris that would also be an added bonus....  
  
Cloud: thanks for the support Tifa at least your more supportive than everyone else when I told them.....  
  
*flashback*  
  
Barrett: Your pretty $#^%#^@^@^&^%&^%#&^% you know that Spike....  
  
Red13: Cloud, no offense but what you are planning to do defies all known laws even from the Ancients....  
  
Yuffie: YOU HEARD WHAT????!!!!! *laughes for about an hour or so*  
  
Cait/Reeve: riiiiiiight Cloud, you know I have some friends who have a nice white jacket and a good padded room just for you if you need it  
  
Vincent:..............  
  
Cid: WHAT THE $%#%^!%^%^$&!&^%&@^&&%&$%@ THERE IS NO $%@#$^$%@@%&^*&%((@^$@%@#$ WAY YOU CAN DO %^@^%$^$^@^@$%^$ WHAT YOU ARE PLANNING TO DO!!!!  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Cloud: well I'll be seeing you.....*leaves*  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Introduction to the test of love and as well as a problem  
  
  
*At the Forgotten Capital*  
  
Cloud: well here I am at the Forgotten Capital.......but what is this so called "Interesting" thing I was going to see?  
  
*just than a BRIALLIANT white light flashes by Cloud*  
  
Cloud: huh?  
  
light: long through the eons that passed, many have lost the ones that they loved. Though only few of the many claimed actually got their lovers back, because to revive a lost love your love must be pure, Cloud you claim that your love for Aeris is pure and you saved the Planet, so therefore we are willing to give you a shot to find Aeris and bring her back to the Planet. Therefore, are you willing?  
  
Cloud: yes, There's nothing that's going to stop me from being with Aeris again.  
  
light: very well, but know this fail our test and you'll NEVER see her again, are you still prepared and ready?  
  
Cloud: well this is a difficult decision, but I have to at least try, even if I don't see her again that is my punishment for failing her, I have to right the wrongs of letting her down  
  
light: very well I shall take you to the place of the test  
  
*the lights emits another light that surrounds Cloud and he disappears*  
  
Cloud: where am I?  
  
*Cloud takes a second to scan his surroundings, he is in an ancient building filled with people and there was an elderly person sitting behind an ancient desk he looks like some sort of judge*  
  
Judge: hello Cloud Strife  
  
Cloud: who are you?  
  
Judge: my name is not important, for I lived eons ago and never left this place in the Promised Land even though I had a choice I maintain the balance of order of life for many living things such as the Cetra race  
  
Cloud: okay, I'm in the Promised Land, it was your voice that I heard wasn't it?  
  
Judge: *nods* yes, I have heard your prayers and I must admit even they touched my heart, in a way that I am willing to give you a chance to bring back your friend. However it's easy to say "I love her" but to actually be strong enough to support those words is another story so you are going to go on an adventure to prove your love for her  
  
Cloud: *smiles for what seems to be the first time* piece of cake  
  
Judge: your pretty confident, I wonder if that will affect your results *waves his hand and a paper appears*  
  
Cloud: What's this?  
  
Judge: it's a map of the area. See those 4 blue markings on the map?  
  
Cloud: yes  
  
Judge: I want you to go to those places first, inside those temples are four tailsments. They are also being gaurded by four elementals of Fire,Water,Earth and Sky and thus are located in their own natual habitats in the Promised Lands  
  
Cloud: what do you mean?  
  
Judge: for example the Fire Elemental will live in someplace hot, the Water someplace wet and so on  
  
Cloud: what do I do after gathering the Tailsments?  
  
Judge: after doing that you can go to the red marked area on your map, there is a temple where you shall face your greatest challenge, and finally after doing that go to the yellow marking to recieve your final test and deem if your worthy.  
  
Cloud: man this doesn't sound like this is going to be easy, but I'm up to the challenge....  
  
Judge: your going to to freeze and fry the very first moments you are out in the Promised Land your going to need a guide, to help show you around and help you with your tasks, trust me your going to need the help.....Sirea come here, there is something I would like you to do for me   
  
*Sirea a young woman steps foward*  
  
Cloud: look, I don't need anyone's.......*looks at Sirea* help...  
  
when Cloud looked at her he was ABSOLUTELY stunned, she was a beautiful gorgous woman in her early twenties with long blond hair and pieceing blue eyes, Cloud "scanned" her from the legs up to her pretty face, he was absolutly breathless  
  
Cloud: (wow, she's just as beautiful as Aeris.......WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING??!!! NO keep focused on Aeris.....)  
  
Sirea: hello, you must be Cloud, I'm Sirea......  
  
Cloud: p-p-please to meet you.....*shakes her hand*  
  
Judge: Sirea is a powerful magic user as well as hand to hand fighter she'll be great help in your cause  
  
Sirea: well I'll meet you outside and we can get started......I can tell you right now the tasks are going to be long and hard so I hope you're up to it *walks outside*  
  
Cloud: (I think after this is done, I'm going to need a cold shower)   
  
Judge: so Cloud what are you waiting for? Your tests await.....  
  
Cloud: *shakes himself out of daze* oh yeah right......I better go *leaves also*  
  
Judge: *sigh*, I don't think he is ready but only time can tell that if he is  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
That was the first parts of the story I have all planned out, if I get enough good reviews I'll write more of the continuation if I don't I'll write a sequel for Sleeping Beauty so either way I write something :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 3 of the 4 trials done!

How Far Will you go for her? Part 2 of 3  
  
This is the second part of How far will you go for her, so for it to make perfect sense read the first part. Oh yeah I also don't own Final Fantasy and stuff  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
As we left our hero Cloud, he agreed to do a test to prove his eternal love for Aeris, now partnered up with the mysterious and beautiful young woman Sirea, Cloud may have a little more problems on his quest to revive Aeris.....and so our story, continues:  
  
  
Chapter 3: Trial By Fire.....  
  
*we see our two heroes starting their journey, and the first Tailsmen they are after is the one of fire....*   
  
Cloud: here I am Sirea, let's get started now.....  
  
Sirea: *picks up the staff she was toying with* okay I'm ready too *uses it as a hiking stick*  
  
Cloud: according to the map, the tailsmen of fire is the closest from us, we'll go for that one first  
  
*the two starts their journey and the next surprise comes when Cloud notices*  
  
Cloud: huh? Don't tell me the tailsmen is in there *points to a VERY vast desert*  
  
Sirea: The tailsmen is in there, hope you brought your sunscreen.....   
  
Cloud: funny, very funny.....  
  
*an hour later*  
  
Cloud: things can't get any worse  
  
Sirea: don't feel too bad, we're almost there and quit complaining  
  
Cloud: I'm not, I'm just saying things can't get any worse  
  
*just than a HUGE scorpion monster attacks*  
  
Cloud: I had to go and open my big mouth didn't I?  
  
The Scorpion than lashes it's huge tail at Cloud which he barely has time to dodge, Cloud than draws his Ultima weapon and slashes the giant bug, the huge sword is able to cut through it, but unfortunatley, the clear fluid blood starts squirting right out of it upon it's death all over Cloud.  
  
Cloud: argh, gross *realizes how cool the blood feels on his hot skin* actually to tell you the truth this isn't so bad, it's not slimy and in the extremely hot weather like this, it feels kinda good, almost like some cold water want some Sirea?  
  
Sirea: not on your life, I'm hot too....but there's NO way I'm putting that on me  
  
*than out of mischief, Cloud splashes some on Sirea, Sirea just looks at him stunned*  
  
Cloud: Sirea? Oh I didn't mean to hurt your....  
  
Sirea: *smiles* I'm gonna get you for that Cloud *splashes some on Cloud*  
  
Cloud: *laughing* ahhh I give up, I give up...  
  
Sirea: *laughing* say I'm better  
  
Cloud: okay your better...  
  
Sirea: well I'm glad we have that settled and we cooled off a bit, come on that scorpion was guarding the entrance to the temple, the tailsmen awaits *walks inside*  
  
Cloud: *looks at her* (wow, I'm glad she has a sense of humour....what am I thinking?) *follows her*  
  
The two enter the temple, the temperature inside makes the desert seem like a day at the beach the temperature is almost unbearable  
  
Cloud: man, I'm sweating like crazy, whats making this temple so hot?  
  
Sirea: not sure but I'm guessing the fire guardian...  
  
???: AND WHAT A GOOD GUESS THAT WAS!!!!!  
  
Cloud: huh?  
  
*just than flames coming out of nowhwere seem to join together forming some sort of humanoid made totally out of fire*  
  
Fire: hi, I'm the Fire elemental, you can call me Fire  
  
Cloud: *sarcastically* gee I'm glad your polite  
  
Fire: thank you, I am guessing that your here for the Fire Tailsmen, too bad you have to beat me to get it *starts increasing the flames around his body*  
  
Sirea: CLOUD!!! he's too hot to get close too,  
  
Cloud: your right......what can we do?  
  
Fire: I could beat you easily but I won't yet, why don't you play with one of my scorpion pets?  
  
*another HUGE scorpion than emerges*  
  
Cloud: Sirea, I think I have a plan.....can you keep him busy?  
  
Sirea: *smiles* with pleasure...  
  
*Cloud than sees Sirea begin casting multiple Ice3 spells on Fire, though it isn't stopping him it's slowing him down*  
  
Cloud: man, she's good....  
  
Cloud than executes his plan, he attacks the scorpion but tries not to let it draw blood, he successfully kills it and than aims the huge tail to where Fire is  
  
Cloud: HEY FIRE!!!! Why don't you cool off? *cuts off the tail which sends a huge mass of cool water-like liquid splashing all over fire, soon the flames on him are no longer visible*  
  
Fire: aw man, i'm losing my heat.....  
  
Cloud: now to finish you off, CLIMAHAZZARD *Cloud executes his level 2 Limit break on the "Heatless" fire  
  
Fire: I can't believe you beat me!!! *disappears*  
  
Sirea: great plan Cloud, it worked  
  
Cloud: and there's the tailsmen, *Cloud than picks up a small golden piece that is shaped like a flame* heh, that was easy enough, let's go.....  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: This adventure is all washed up  
  
Cloud: *while walking to the next location Cloud examines fire Tailsmen* I can't quite believe this little thing can be worth so much trouble  
  
Sirea: and did you believe something as small as Aeris was able to summon something as big as HOLY?  
  
Cloud: WAIT!!! How'd you know about that?  
  
Sirea: Cloud, what Cetra doesn't know of the noble sacrifice that she went to for the Planet?  
  
Cloud: sure she sacrificed herself, but she didn't realize that in the process she killed someone  
  
Sirea: *sounding worried* oh who?  
  
Cloud: me, I felt like I died on the same day she did  
  
Sirea: Cloud.......you're alive and you should be thankful for that, the fact that we can live our lives everyday is something special  
  
Cloud: not when there is no one to share it with  
  
Sirea: we'll talk later, because we're at the location of the next tailsmen, the water  
  
Cloud: where is it?  
  
Sirea: in there....*points into a rather large pond*  
  
Cloud: in there? *looks in the clear pond and does see some sort of temple in it* yes I do see it, but I don't think EITHER of us can hold our breaths and fight a water guardian that long  
  
Sirea: I was prepared for a situation like this *reaches into her pouch and pulls out a materia and tosses it to Cloud*  
  
Cloud: what's this? HEY it's an underwater materia  
  
Sirea: yeah but unfortunatley I only have one  
  
Cloud: I understand, I'll go in alone you wait here  
  
Sirea: good luck and Cloud?  
  
Cloud: yes?  
  
Sirea: come back in one piece  
  
*Cloud only smiled in response as he dove into the water, thanks to the underwater materia he can breath while underwater, Cloud than reaches the temple itself and enters, Cloud is surprised to see the telmple itself isn't submerged*  
  
Cloud: funny, the temple itself isn't flooded even though it's underwater  
  
*Cloud scans his surroundings and the place gives him the creeps for some reason there are bottled shaped urns surrounding the temple floor*  
  
???: THATS BECAUSE I KEEP THE WATER OUT!!!!  
  
Cloud: are you the next guardian?  
  
Water: yep, you can call me Water  
  
Cloud: I'm going to beat you....  
  
Cloud lunges forward and slashes his Ultima waepon but to his horror it only passes through his liquid body  
  
Water: HA you can't beat water like that, now take this  
  
Water than slams into Cloud with a full force of a tidal wave which sends him flying  
  
Cloud: argh, physical attacks can't hurt this guy but he is liquid, maybe I can....*looks at a bottle shaped urn next to him and gets an idea*  
  
Water: ha ha Cloud's gonna lose *lunges at Cloud*  
  
Cloud: *with lightning fast reflex he grabs an ure next to him and opens the bottle*  
  
Water: wha? *without realizing it goes into the bottle and Cloud closes it shut* HEY LET ME OUT!!!!  
  
Cloud: you've now became a bottled up person, now unless you want to be a genie in a bottle give me the water tailsmen  
  
Water: OKAY OKAY!!!! it's on the shrine  
  
Cloud: *walks up and takes it* okay I've got it *opens the bottle* thanks for being a good sport  
  
Water: you're pretty smart for outsmarting me, I don't mind giving you the tailsmen I hope you do successful in your other tests *disappears*  
  
Cloud: hey he left some of his water in the bottle, this might come in handy *pockets it* well time to go  
  
*when Cloud reaches the surface*  
  
Sirea: did you get it?  
  
Cloud: yep, a pretty wet affair but I got it  
  
Sirea: *rolls eyes* funny, well while you were gone I scouted where the third tailsmen is, it's over there *points to that direction*  
  
Cloud: than let's go  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: An earth shattering day  
  
Cloud: The third tailsmen is in this cave, makes sense considering it's the earth tailsmen, this is gonna be easy  
  
Sirea: it's pretty dark  
  
Cloud: you can hold on to me if your scared  
  
Sirea: I face a lot of worse things Cloud, a little darkness isn't going to stop me  
  
Cloud: okay,   
  
Sirea: if I didn't know better I think you were trying to hit on me  
  
Cloud: n-no why would I want to do that?  
  
Sirea: easy Cloud I was only joking  
  
Cloud: oh sorry, it's just that well I miss Aeris that's all  
  
Sirea: we all miss our loved ones when they go, but if we have hope we can go on, sometimes Cloud, hope is the only thing we havein this world  
  
Cloud: thanks....  
  
???: touching  
  
Cloud: why can't you guardians ever confront me face to face  
  
Earth: I probably would BUT IT'S NO FUN THAT WAY!!!!!! I'M EARTH AND I'M GONNA BEAT YA!!!!!  
  
Cloud: yeah right, METEORAIN  
  
Cloud leaps into the air and sends some small meteors at Earth but they unfortunatley only smash on impact  
  
Cloud: DAMN  
  
Earth: I'm made of really hard clay, not even those can hurt me now let me show you what I can do *pounds the grounds causing REALLY big stalatites to fall*  
  
Cloud: *dodges one* woah *notices one is about to fall on Sirea* SIREA!!!!!! *is able to move her out of the way* that was close....you okay?  
  
Sirea: yes, thank you....Cloud I....  
  
Cloud: save it for later, this thing is tough, wait he said he was made out of clay, I think I have an idea *Cloud takes out the urn of water he took from the water temple and splashes it all over Earth, but because it came from the Water elemental it is almost like a sea splashing*  
  
Earth: WHAT IS THIS?!! I'm melting....  
  
Cloud: well, that's the way the cookie crumbles I'm afraid, Sirea turn up the heat  
  
Sirea: gladly, FLARE  
  
*the spell is slowly heating him up to a tatue but before he is fully baked he asys one last thing*  
  
Earth: you won't be laughing when you take on the fourth elemental *melts away*  
  
Cloud: well, here's the earth tailsmen, one more to go....Sirea?  
  
Sirea: yes?  
  
Cloud: you did a great job, you also wanted to tell me something?  
  
Sirea: it wasn't important....come on it's getting late I know a town close to here we can turn into for the night, in the morning we can continue our journey, we ARE alomst done...  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: a night's interlude  
  
*sure enough Sirea was right, there was a town and they both checked into an inn, that night at the inn*  
  
Cloud: Sirea? I realized we did quite a bit together but I barely know you, want to tell me about yourself...  
  
Sirea: what is there to know? I lived on the Planet as a Cetra and than I died, and here I am in the Promised Land there  
  
Cloud: I'm sure there's more to it than that, we all have our stories  
  
Sirea: all right, I lived on the Planet and lived a good life, but no matter how I looked at it, it wasn't perfect  
  
Cloud: why?  
  
Sirea: well, I never found true happiness....  
  
Cloud: why's that?  
  
Sirea: I just couldn't okay?   
  
Cloud: you don't have to tell me if you don't want to,  
  
Sirea: no, I guess I can tell you, I felt like I was always alone, when I got attached to someone I always seemed to lose that person, I just hated that....  
  
Cloud: we're never alone, that is what Aeris always hinted to me and I feel she's right, because I feel her presence so close to me watching me, I let her down once, I am going to restore her life and right the wrongs I did to her  
  
Sirea: Cloud, no man deserves to put themselves through the pain you put yourself, what happened I'm sure, no I know wasn't your fault you couldn't have prevented it  
  
Cloud: NO THAT'S NOT TRUE!!! SHE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME!!!! I love her, I can't bear to live without her....that is pain enough, when she died I felt like a part of me was ripped out I cant'....  
  
Sirea: *whispers* Cloud, don't worry everything will be okay....I can guess that she lives with a similar pain living without the one she loves   
  
Cloud: Sirea?  
  
Sirea: yeah?  
  
Cloud: thank you, your a great friend...  
  
Sirea: your welcome, well I'm going to take a walk for a while and reflect on life *leaves*  
  
Cloud: she is so kind, gentle and a really beautiful person to be with, can it be possible? Have I actually fallen in love with another woman other than Aeris? NO it can't be  
  
  
To be continued: Has Cloud fallen in love with Sirea? Will he ever see Aeris again? Find out next time when Cloud battles the fourth elemental and faces his GREATEST challenge ever.  
  
Well I hoped you like what's happening so far, Cloud is having an inner conflict with himself about who he loves but the question is to whom? Please read and review and if you have ANY ideas for a sequel to Sleeping Beauty that would also be greatly appreciated, like I need names for friends for Iris, well peace :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Do I still love you? Always

How far Will You go for Her? Part 3 of 3  
  
This is the final chapter of How Far Will you go For Her? In this chapter Cloud will just find out how far he will go for the one he loves....the question who? I don't own Final Fantasy, and all you Aeris/Cloud fans who wre getting nervous on who Cloud would choose Sirea, I think you should read this your going to like it :)   
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
We last left Cloud and his new Partner Sirea as they managed to obtain three of the four needed tailsmens needed to get Cloud to take on his greatest challenge, Cloud is running into greater problems, but can he face them? Will he get Aeris back?  
  
  
Chapter 7: A day in the Clouds for Cloud  
  
*we find the two climbing a REALLY big mountain to the top*  
  
Cloud: climbing a mountain wasn't exactly what I had in mind for a final challenge.....  
  
Sirea: live with it  
  
*when the two reach the top they find the temple isn't a building but rather a flat plateau*  
  
Cloud: weird shape for a temple....  
  
???: HEY DON'T INSULT MY TEMPLE!!!! I just like the air so I don't build walls that's all  
  
Cloud: let me guess, your the final guardian and your name is Sky, right?  
  
Skye: well really my REAL name is Skye with an e, but your close  
  
Cloud: riiiiiight,  
  
Skye: I control the skys and I am the most powerful of the elementals your about to find out why, for I can control the actual forces of the sky *makes it start raining*  
  
Cloud: well a little rain never hurt anyone  
  
Sirea: um Cloud, this is pretty heavy rain so heavy that there might be  
  
*lightning strikes almost hitting Cloud*  
  
Sirea: lightning......  
  
Skye: try and beat me now, if you think you can  
  
Cloud: hm, I've got one plan but if I told you it, you'd probably think I'm insane  
  
Sirea: try me  
  
Cloud: well all I do is this!!!! *runs toward Skye while at dodging the lightning, Cloud than grabs Skye*  
  
Skye: argh let go of me!!!   
  
Cloud: this is going to be a shocking experiance  
  
*Cloud than uses his sword as yes you guess it a lightning rod and shock both of them, ouch*  
  
Skye: argh, I was beatened by my own element, man that sucks.....*disappears*  
  
Cloud: ow, that hurt  
  
Sirea: CLOUD!!!! ARE YOU CRAZY??!!  
  
Cloud: well I did say my plan might have caused you to say that, don't worry I can walk it off *tries and gets up but can't*  
  
Sirea: don't worry I can heal you, better than any restore Materia.......HEALING WIND  
  
Cloud: Healing Wind? *gets miracously healed and he gets up* Sirea? How were you able to do that?  
  
Sirea: I just was okay? A lot of Cetras know how to do that move  
  
Cloud: yeah I guess your right, well you did a good job too, well we've gathered all the tailsmens now let's go to that big challenge  
  
Sirea: I'm ready if you are  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: The Final Challenge?  
  
*Cloud and Sirea have made it to the final temple*  
  
Cloud: well we're here.....so how do these tailsmens work anyway?  
  
Sirea: just slot them into the holes there  
  
Cloud: okay *does so and than the huge stone doors open up* well, Sirea? Do you know ANYTHING about this final challenge?  
  
Sirea: not really but all I know, that it's the warrior's greatest nightmare come to life, it's the one thing that we never want to see again but it will be standing there before you, you have to strong both pshyical and emotionally to beat it, Cloud I know you are strong enough to do it  
  
Cloud: thanks, I could use the encouragement  
  
*The two enter the temple*  
  
???: Cloud.......help me.....  
  
Cloud: That voice, AERIS!!!! SHE'S IN TROUBLE!!!! *runs off*  
  
Sirea: WAIT CLOUD, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IF IT'S A TRAP!!!!  
  
*Cloud runs forward ignoring what Sirea told him and soon he enters the main room where he finds a very familiar face kneeling at an alter*  
  
Cloud: Aeris.......don't worry I'm here, for you *Cloud than looks up and sees yet another familiar face descending on her FAST* SEPHROITH!!! *starts running to Aeris* Not this time, I will even give up my life for you.....  
  
Sirea: CLOUD NO!!! *Sirea than tackles Cloud*  
  
Cloud: HEY LET ME GO!!!!!!  
  
*Cloud than horrifyingly witnesses Sephroith impale Aeris, but this time Aeris just simply disappears it was all an illusion*  
  
Sephroith: DAMN!!! I thought I had you there......my trap was perfect  
  
Sirea: THAT'S WHAT I'm been trying to tell you, Cloud that WASN'T AERIS!!!! Don't you stop and even think? Is she THAT IMPORTANT TO YOU, THAT YOU DON'T EVEN CONSIDER YOUR OWN LIFE???!!  
  
Cloud: Sirea......your right, I can't think I should have been more prepared....but I can't bear to fail Aeris again.....so yes she is that important  
  
Sirea: Cloud....you sometimes can't let you feelings get in the way, Aeris did the same thing when she sacrificed herself for you Cloud....  
  
Cloud: and how would you know?  
  
Sirea: I just do okay?   
  
Sephroith: hmph....I hate being ignored, so we meet again Cloud....finally we can end this *draws Masamune*  
  
Cloud: for once I agree with you, we ARE going to end this....*draws Ultima Weapon*  
  
The two start to fence with such skill that it is second to none, they move with such speed and technique that if you are untrained you can barely see them, but unfortunatley Sephroith zaps Cloud with a speel that stuns him and he is sent on the floor with Sephroith with his sword over Cloud's head  
  
Sirea: STOP!!! *jumps in the way* I won't let you hurt him  
  
Cloud: Sirea don't...  
  
Sephroith: well, it sounds like you fallen for this girl as well, I think I'll kill her first just to see you suffer *knocks her aside and aims his sword at her*  
  
Cloud: NO!!!! *somehow overcome the spell and stands up* I won't let you hurt anymore of my friends....OMNI-SLASH!!!!!! *executes it*  
  
Sephroith: BUT HOW??! ARGH *dies*  
  
Cloud: you alright?  
  
Sirea: yeah,   
  
Cloud: and what were you doing there? If I didn't know better I think you were letting YOUR feelings get in the way  
  
Sirea: yeah well, I guess I lied.....well Cloud you did it, you defeated your final challenge  
  
???: Yes and you are worthy to be with the one you love again...  
  
*the two turn around and the judge is standing before them*  
  
Judge: Congradulations Cloud, I didn't really think you could do it, but you did it....  
  
Cloud: thank you  
  
Judge: yes you get to see her in the morning......I'll see you then *leaves*  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Reunited.....at last  
  
*during the night*  
  
Cloud: I went through a lot, but I can finally see Aeris again....  
  
*just than he hears a knock on his door to his room*  
  
Cloud: who is it?  
  
Sirea: Sirea  
  
Cloud: come in  
  
*Sirea enters the door, she is wearing a really beautiful evening dress*  
  
Cloud: woah.....  
  
Sirea: Cloud, I just want to tell you....when you saved my life, I want to thank you for that  
  
Cloud: don't mention it  
  
Sirea: yes, and when you did I felt something sort of like an attarction  
  
Cloud: really  
  
Sirea: yes, Cloud I think I am in love with you  
  
Cloud: what?  
  
Sirea: I think I am in love with you, *moves in and kisses him*  
  
Cloud: *breaks it off* I'm sorry Sirea, but I feel this isn't right but I finally understand my love for Aeris, before I thought I was in love with her, but now I know that I truely am, no crushes, no puppy love but rather true love and I felt I was forgetting about her everytime I thought about you, I can't "cheat" on her anymore that would betray any feelings I have for her  
  
Sirea: *smiles* I understand Cloud,   
  
Cloud: you mean your not mad?  
  
Sirea: no of course not how can I be? Your a one in a million Cloud, you want Aeris and only her, she is very lucky to have someone like you, well I better be going *leaves*  
  
Cloud: I'm glad she understands, boy I'm glad I did tell her, I feel like a great weight was lifted from my shoulders  
  
*that morning, Cloud is heads for the main temple*  
  
Cloud: well I'm here  
  
Judge: and here is Aeris   
  
*Aeris than walks towards Cloud*  
  
Aeris: hello Cloud, it's so good to see you again  
  
Cloud: *hugs her* it's so good to see you too....  
  
Aeris: let's go home  
  
Cloud: okay but.....  
  
Aeris: but what?  
  
Cloud: this doesn't feel right....no *sees Sirea in the crowd and walks over to her* it's you isn't it? You were the one guiding me all along  
  
Sirea: what do you mean?  
  
Cloud: ha, you should have been an actress....you had me fooled during that whole adventure, Sirea or should I say Aeris....your the one I love  
  
Sirea: *smiles* I'm glad you figured it out Cloud now I no longer need this disguise *some light passes over Sirea and she really is Aeris and the Aeris, Cloud was talking to disappears*  
  
Judge: you have passed your real test, let me explain to be reunited with the one you love you need three things: 1) endurance and patience 2) Faithfulness 3) The ability to see with one's heart not with their eyes, you passed the first test when went on that journey and fought all challenges, you passed the second test when I personally arranged Aeris or Sirea to go to your room and admit that, if you had really loved Aeris you would have refused which you did  
  
Cloud: but why Aeris? You can make really good illusions so why did you go through all the trouble to disguise Aeris?  
  
Aeris: that was part of the third test  
  
Judge: yes to see with your heart, when I presented a fake Aeris your heart should have told you that it was a false and point to where the real Aeris was, I had Aeris pretend that she was someone else, and yet you did you passed this test. You two may go home now, I'll even send you back there *a white light teleports the two home*  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Epilouge  
  
*when the two are home*  
  
Cloud: Aeris......I'm sorry  
  
Aeris: for what?  
  
Cloud: well, while you were Sirea I felt like I was falling in love with you  
  
Aeris: but you didn't.....and it showed that you did love me, Cloud your only human besides it was my job to distract you from well me  
  
Cloud: that test really opened my eyes, and made me realize my true love for you and how lucky I have you, Aeris *embraces her* I'm not going to fail you again  
  
Aeris: *returns the embrace* you never failed me to begin with Cloud.....  
  
*just than the two realize that ALL their friends are watching them*  
  
Cloud: how long were you standing there?  
  
Tifa: long enough  
  
Yuffie: Aeris is that really you?   
  
Aeris: yep I'm back  
  
Cid: and you thought the spikey kid was crazy  
  
Barrett: hey you said he was crazy too  
  
Vincent: and so what happened?  
  
Cloud: well, it's quite a story  
  
Aeris: but we hope that you can listen, well it all started when  
  
Cloud: wait...  
  
Aeris: what  
  
Cloud: I never had a chance to give you a REAL kiss *kisses her in front of everyone* there now I'll tell you what happened......  
  
THE END  
  
  
And so that is the end of this story, congrats to Christi for guessing yes Sirea was all that time Aeris, you are a true Aeris fan. For those who didn't think it was a coincidence Sirea is Aeris spelt backwards. Thank you to ALL my kind reviewers, you made writing stories a really fun hobby, I love writing know and I feel that I can be a successful writer someday.  
  
What's next for me? Well I recieve some very kind words of encouragement to write a sequel to Sleeping Beauty, and I will thank you to people like Jennifier, Christi, Lena, Nicky and anyone else I might have forgotten, you people have motivated me a lot, well peace :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
